The Return
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: Jake Berkley returns because he wants to be with Calleigh, but what he doesn't know is that she's with Eric. Calleigh finds out just how much Eric loves her.
1. The Return Part 1

His plane just landed. He used to live in Miami, but left about a year ago and hadn't been back since. He walked through the airport and outside to the Miami air he missed so much. He once loved a girl in Miami. Their jobs were to close together and they didn't have a lot of time to spend together. They ended up separating. In fact, she was the reason why he left Miami in the first place. She's also the reason he came back. He wanted to tell her that he's missed her and wants another chance.

Eric woke to Calleigh's head on his chest. He wished they could just stay home and go back to bed, but they had work. He didn't want to wake her up because she looked so peaceful and happy, but her knew he had to. "Calleigh." He whispered. "Cal." She didn't wake up. She just got more comfortable. "Babe, you have to get up now. We have work today." She opened her eyes and looked at his face. She knew he was wishing the same thing she was, that they could just stay home, but they both knew that they needed to go to work. "Okay fine, I'm getting up." She said as she started to get out of the bed. "Wait." Eric said as he grabbed her hand. "Not without this." He leaded in and gave her a long kiss. Then they both got up and Calleigh started making coffee while Eric took a shower. They always had their same little routine they did almost every morning before work. Days off were another routine. She turned on the coffee pot and walked into her closet and got a pair of black pants, dark blue silk top, black suit jacket, and her highest pair of heals. She finished getting dressed right when Eric got out of the shower. She walked into the bather room to brush her teeth and saw him standing in the middle of the bathroom. She really wished people didn't have to die today so she could just stay home. She walked over to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth while Eric Got dressed. He walked into the bathroom right when she finished brushing her teeth. "Okay, all clean." She smiled at Eric. "I think that will be up to me." He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips and gave her a long kiss. Then as he started walking away. "Wait." Calleigh yelled after him. He stopped. "Yeah?" "Were they all clean?" "Yeah. They were clean."

Calleigh was halfway to the elevator to go follow a lead on the case when the elevator opened and Jake stepped out. Her ex-boyfriend. He stopped when he saw her; he hadn't seen her in a long time. She looked amazing. He walked over to her. "Jake, what are you doing here? I thought you left Miami." "I did, but all I did was think about you. I miss you Calleigh. I want another chance." "Jake…" She didn't get to finish because Eric walked up. She could see the rage in his eyes. She's never seen him so mad. "Jake." Eric said in a disturbing tone. "What are you doing here?" "Hey Eric." Jake said, "Actually I came to see Calleigh, but that's not really any of your business. No offence." "Yeah, well offence taken. Look, I think it would be better if you just didn't talk to Calleigh." "Eric…it's fine. I can handle this." Calleigh added in. "Look Jake, I know you've been gone, so I'll let this one slide." Eric said. "What are you talking about?" Jake said with a confused look on his face. "You didn't tell him?" Eric said, facing Calleigh. "Didn't tell me what?" Jake added. Calleigh turned to Jake. "Jake, Eric and I…" she trailed off. She could tell that he knew that he knew by the disappointment in his eyes. "Oh, I got it. You two are a couple know. Okay…I get it." He walked away and into the elevator. Calleigh turned to Eric looking into his big, deep, loving eyes. She was glad to see that all of the rage was gone now. She figured he was going to want to talk to her about what had just happened, but to her surprise he didn't. "Are you hungry?" He asked simply. "Now that you mention it, yeah, I am." "Okay, how about we take a break and go get a nice lunch." "Okay, I'd like that."

They pulled up at Calleigh's favorite restaurant. It had one of the best pastas in Miami. She got a table outside and took their orders and waited for there food to arrive. They were going back to work after lunch, so they couldn't have any alcohol. They decided just had water. "We haven't really been able to talk a lot today. It sucks." Calleigh said. "Yeah, I've missed you these pass couple hours." Eric said with a small laugh. "I'm so tired, I can't wait to get home and just relax, have a glass of wine." "Well, you wouldn't want to do that alone would you?" "It's like you read my mind. So, your place or mine?" "It's up to you babe." Eric said. "Okay, your place it is." She said with a smile, but that smile soon faded when she saw Jake walking up behind Eric. Eric turned around and saw Jake. He stood up as Jake approached both of them. "Jake, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked in a nervous tone, she knew how protective Eric could get. "Look I don't care that your with him, I still have feelings for you and I want you to give me another chance." Jake said with plead in his voice and in his eyes. "Jake. She's with me now. You left and now were together. You don't get another chance." "Come on Calleigh. I know this isn't how you really feel. Dump him. I can make you so much happier." Calleigh could see that Eric was getting enraged again. "Look Jake. I love Eric. Frankly, I don't want to give you another chance." "Calleigh." Jake stepped forward and Eric put his hand on Jake's Chest to stop him. Jake stepped back, but instead of just walking away, he pushed Eric. Then he started to walk over to Calleigh. Eric though of Jake touching Calleigh and lost control. He punched Jake in the face. Jake fell backwards. Eric heard Calleigh gasp. He looked over at her. Eric walked over to Calleigh and grabbed her arm. He looked down and Jake and said to Calleigh, "Let's go home." Calleigh nodded and they got back into their car and drove away, leaving Jake sitting on the curb.

"What was that?" Calleigh said is irritation and amazement. She was disappointed that Eric punched Jake instead of just letting her handle it. She knew she could have, but still, she could see how much Eric cared for her that he would go and punch a guy for trying to take her away from him, even though she would never leave him. "I don't know, I just got so mad when he tried started walking over to you when I already told him to stay away. I'm sorry." "Don't be. I guess in a way you did the right thing. Besides, it was kind of sexy that you got jealous." She said with a smile. "I was not jealous." "You were. Just admit it." "Okay I guess I was maybe just a little bit jealous. Happy?" "Yes." She said with a smile of satisfaction. "So…what were you saying about me being sexy?" he said with a smile. "I love you Eric. I really do. You know that I would never just leave you like that right?" "Yeah. I know. You're right though. I am sexy." "Ha-Ha." "I love you too babe." He said.

They arrived back at work another hour later, they decide to stop by Calleigh's house to pick some things up and change their close. They got off the elevator surprised to see Horatio standing in the lobby waiting for them. "Calleigh, Eric. I'm glad you back. Where were you?" "We went out to lunch. What's wrong?" Calleigh said with confusion in her voice. "There's been another murder. I'm afraid it's someone you know." He said looking at Calleigh. "Who?" she said, almost afraid to hear the answer. He looked at her. "Jake Berkley."


	2. The Return Part 2

"Oh my god." Calleigh said with a scared look on her face. She looked at Eric who could tell she was scared for him, and he knew just why. "Calleigh I'm so sorry. I knew you guys had a thing and really liked each other." Horatio said sympathetically. She nodded her head no. "Yeah we did, but he came back to Miami because he missed me and wanted to get back together with me." She said trying to explain. "Oh, I'm guessing that didn't turn out well since you and Eric got together." He said. She couldn't believe he understood what was happening. "Yeah, but that's not all of it. Can we go somewhere private?" She asked Horatio. "Yeah, sure, why don't you guys come on into my office." They followed Horatio into his office and took a seat on the opposite side of his desk. "Okay. What else is there." He said simply. "Well, Jake first showed up at work. I didn't know he was in Miami, I guess is flight got in today. Anyway, he was saying he wanted to get back together with me and then Eric came up and we told him about us. So we told him to just leave us alone." Horatio looked over at Eric, who had been offal quiet. "Is all of this true?" He asked Eric. "Yeah, but there's more." "Okay." He said. Calleigh started continuing the story. "So then we went out to lunch, but before we could start eating Jake showed up. He kept telling me to leave Eric and go with him and that he could make me happier, but I told him that would never happen. He started becoming up-set and then he starting walking over to me and I was kind of scared. So Eric put his hand out to stop him and then Jake pushed him and then…" She stopped. "And then what?" Horatio asked. "I punched him." Eric said. "I thought Calleigh might be in danger, he was acting weird, like he was on something." "Okay, and I'm guessing your telling me this because since you hit him before he died you could be a suspect." Horatio said understanding what this meant. "Yeah." Calleigh said. "You were both off the clock right?" "Yes, because we were taking some personal time." Eric said. "Well here's the problem, after lunch you were both gone another hour. Where were you?" He asked. "We never got to eat, so we just decided to go back to my place and get something to eat and change clothes cause we were about to start a double." "O-" He was cut off by someone Calleigh didn't enjoy. "Hello Horatio. Eric. Calleigh." They all stood up. "Hello Rick." Calleigh said in and irritated tone. She didn't like Rick. He was always trying to stir up trouble and make a bigger deal out of something that was clearly not a big deal. "I hear Jake Berkley died today. I'm guessing these are our suspects." He said looking at Calleigh and Eric. He didn't approve about their relationship, but they couldn't care less. "I heard the end of that story. It's very nice you two are going to the clock to spend some time together and "eat" lunch." Calleigh was burning up with anger and Eric knew it. He put his hand on her lower back to keep her from doing something she would regret. Horatio stepped forward. He looked at Calleigh and Eric. "Why don't you two go home. I'll call you if I need you." Horatio said. "You can't send our two main suspects home Horatio." Rick said. "Oh yes I can, and do you want to know why, because they did not do it and they are not suspects. Excuse me." Horatio walked away. Leaving Calleigh, Eric, and Rick. "I guess we'll be going." Calleigh said. "I think we'll go home and "eat" some more lunch, as you put it." She said in and sarcastic tone. Eric's arm was around Calleigh's waist; he gave her a little squeeze. "Babe, you can't say things like that." He said was they walked to the elevator. "Well he shouldn't be saying things like that to us. Besides, we were eating lunch." "Still you have to be nice to him even though he is a jack-ass."

They went back to Calleigh's house and watched a movie and had dinner. Calleigh got a page from Horatio that said for Eric and her to come down to the lab. They arrived about 15 minutes later. She really hoped whatever Horatio had to say was good news. They stepped off the elevator and saw Horatio and Rick standing waiting for them. She felt sick to her stomach. "What's up Horatio?" She asked. "We found how killed Jake." He said with a smile. Calleigh let go of the air she had been holding and smiled. "Good." Horatio looked at Rick. "I think you owe someone and apology." Rick sighed and looked at Calleigh and Eric. "Okay, I'm sorry." He said half-heartedly. Calleigh smiled. "Okay, now say it like you mean it." Horatio laughed. Rick looked at Horatio. "What? Don't mess with Calleigh Duquesne. Or her boyfriend." Rick turned back to Calleigh and Eric. "Okay, I'm sorry I thought you killed Jake." "Thank you." Calleigh and Eric said. Rick walked into the elevator and left. Calleigh sighed and turned to Eric. "I'm glad you didn't go to jail." She said laughing. "Ha-Ha. Very funny." He leaned down and kissed her. Then they realized they were still at work and Horatio was standing right there. They turned to him. "I'm glad everything work out. By the way, there's been another murder. Can you start working on it?" "Sure." Calleigh said with a smile. She walked over to Horatio and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Calleigh was at the crime scene. She was alone, but Ryan was on his way. She knelt down to where the body was before Alexx to it back to the morgue for the autopsy. She was about to swab a strange substance that she found next to the body when she heard footsteps. She was about to turn around but was to late. Something hard hit her head and she went black.

Eric was walking in the lab when he got a call from Ryan. "Delko." "Hey Eric it's Ryan. Look something's happened to Calleigh. Were on our way to the hospital." "What happened?" He asked with a panic in his voice. "I'll tell you when you get here." He hung up. Eric got ran outside and got into his hummer. After everything that happened today, he wasn't going to loose Calleigh.


	3. Now They Know

The sunlight streamed through the window, the light on Calleigh's face. She turned her head to look at the clock on her nightstand. It was one minute until her alarm would go off. She had work today. Her alarm went off and she hit the snooze button and got out of bed. She opened the curtains all the way so she could see outside. She took a deep breath. She went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She was about to clean up the dishes from the night before, but was interrupted when her cell phone rang. She ran into her bedroom and grabbed it off the top of her dresser. She answered, "Duquesne." "Calleigh. It's Horatio. There's been a murder down by the beach." "I'll be there as soon as I can H." "See you then." She hung up the phone and walked into her closet. She pulled out a pair of black pants and a white blouse. She put on her clothes and went back into the kitchen to make her coffee in a to-go cup. She sat the cup on the counter and went back into her closet and grabbed a black suit jacket and a pair of black heels to match. She put them on, grabbed her coffee, cell phone, and keys, and headed out the door.

She pulled up to the crime scene about 20 minutes after leaving her house. She had to stop by the lab to leave her car and pick up her hummer. Horatio was standing by the body. Calleigh got out of her car and walk over to him. He looked at her a saw a look on her face that said she had a lot on her mind. She saw the questioning look in his eyes. He didn't have to say anything. She just replied, "It's nothing." He decided to leave it for now. He would talk to her later when there wasn't so much work to do. "This is Christina Blakley. She's 29 years old. She was on her way to her car after a day at the beach when she got shot. Ryan's looking at her car right now." "Great, I'll got see what he's got." She walked over to Ryan. He stood up, "I found a trace on her seat belt. I'll run it over to the lab." "Oh, I'll do it for you." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. It's no problem. They're getting the body over to Alexx right now so she can do the autopsy. Then I can see if she's gets anything." "Okay. Here. Thanks." He gave her the trace. She walked over to her car and drove to the lab.

She got off the elevator and walked over to Natalia, who was standing at the front desk. "Hey Cal." "Hey." "Anything I can do for you?" "Yeah. Ryan found this trace in the vic's car. I was wondering if you could run it." "Yeah. Sure." "Thanks." Calleigh handed Natalia the trace and walk to the break room to refill her coffee cup. She saw Eric sitting at the table, holding the coffee pot and smiling. She sat down and said, "How'd you know?" "It was a matter of time." "You know me so well don't you?" "I do. Just like how I know that something's up. What's wrong?" "It's nothing." "Calleigh, something's wrong, what is it? You know you can tell me." "Okay. After you left last night. I realized something." "What?" "You and I have been together for almost 7 months. Actually, I think tonight is out 7th anniversary." "I know," He said with a smile. "and it's been the best 7 months of my life." "So how come we haven't told anyone, I mean I know we decided not to. But you only work half time now and I don't' know why but lately it's been bugging me that people don't know about us." "I know what you mean. I've been thinking that in the back of my mind lately too. Why don't we tell them? I have a feeling they will understand." "I know, me too. But what if they don't. What if we tell them and the don't understand?" "Then they don't understand, it won't be the end of the world if they don't." "You right." Before he could say anything else her cell phone rang. It was Natalia. She answer, "Duquesne." "Hey it's Natalia. I got the results of the trace you gave me earlier. It was car oil." "Ok thanks, I'll tell H." she hung up the phone and smiled and Eric. I have to go, but I'll see you later tonight?" "Has there ever been a night where you haven't seen me?" He smile has she stood up and walked away.

They solved the case of Christina Blakley. Eric had big plans for Calleigh and him tonight for the 7th anniversary. He was walking around the lab trying to find Calleigh. The he heard gunshots coming from firearms and he knew she had to be in there. He walked in right as she put the gun down and took of her goggles. He started laughing when the goggles got stuck to her hair. She turned about abruptly and smiled. He walked up to her and said, "It looks like your stuck." "Yeah well, this isn't the first time." She said with a smile. "Here, let me." She dropped her hands to her side while Eric started untangling her hair from the goggles. "I have some plans for us tonight, for our 7th anniversary." "Oh, and what are they?" Before he could answer Ryan walked into the room and saw what was going on. Calleigh and Eric weren't sure if he heard any of their conversation, but they soon know he heard when he smiled and said, "I knew it! I knew you two were together!" Calleigh and Eric smiled. Finally Eric said, "Yes were together." while he finished untangling Calleigh's hair. "There, I got it." He smiled and handed her the goggles. "So how long have you two been together?" Ryan said. "Well, actually today is our 7 month anniversary." Calleigh said with a half smile. "Oh, wow. 7 months. We need to celebrate!" "We?" Calleigh said with a confused look on her face. "Yes we. You two and the team." "All the team doesn't know." Eric said. "Well, we knew, we just didn't have any proof. Know that we do, lets all go out to dinner and celebrate. I'll buy the first round." "Um, I guess." Calleigh said looking at Eric. He saw a slight flash of disappointment in her eyes. "I'm going to get the rest of the team. Or, do you want to tell them?" Ryan said. "No it's okay, you can tell them. You seem pretty excited." Eric said with a slight laugh. Ryan left the room and Eric turned to Calleigh so he was looking into her eyes. "Are you sad this turned into a party type thing?" Eric said still staring into her eyes. "No, not really. I mean, I don't mind. We can still hang out tonight. Just the two of us, and we don't have work tomorrow. So that's a plus." "You right. Besides, we can have it be just the two of us on our 8 month anniversary." "Ha Ha, who said anything about an 8th?" "Well I'm saying it's going to be way more then 8." "Well, if that's what you think." She started laughing. He leaned in and gave her a long, gentle kiss. That didn't last as long as they both hoped because they were interrupted by gasps and aww's. Their lips parted and they looked up. Natalia, Ryan, Alexx, and Horatio were all watching them. Calleigh blushed with embarrassment. Alexx walked over to them and said, "I really am happy for you two." "Thank you Alexx." Calleigh said. "Well? Are we going to go celebrate or what?" Natalia said with a laugh. "Sure. Why not." Eric said with a smile. Eric, Natalia, Alexx, and Ryan walked out of firearms and started down the hall. Calleigh and Horatio stayed back to talk. Eric looked back at Calleigh and said, "You coming babe?" "Yeah, I'll be right there." Calleigh looked at Horatio. "So you and Eric." Horatio said. "Yeah." "Are you guys happy?" "Yeah. We are." "I'm really happy for you. You're like a daughter to me. I've known you for a long time and you've always been there. Thank you." "Horatio. I think of you as a father since mine was, well, you know." Calleigh's eyes filled with tears. "Okay, enough of this. Lets go celebrate." Horatio said with a smile. "Okay, sounds good."

Eric was driving and Calleigh was in the passenger seat. She just fell asleep, so Eric was trying his hardest to stay quiet. They were almost to Calleigh's house. A second later he pulled into her drive way. I grabbed his keys and walked up to her door and opened it. He walked back to the car and opened Calleigh's door and carefully undid her seat belt. She was still sleeping. He gently picked her up. She moved a little but was still sleeping. He knew how tired she was, she worked all day and they just got back from celebrating. He walked into the house with her still in his arms. He quietly walked into her room and laid her on one side of the bed. He slipped of her shoes and put her under the covers. Then he locked up the house and went to bed next to Calleigh.

Calleigh woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs. She looked over at her nightstand and there was a single rose. She got out of bed and picked up the rose. She started walking down the hallway and saw Eric cooking breakfast. She smiled. He turned around and saw her standing there. He picked up a coffee he bought earlier and handed it to her. She gave him a kiss. She knew he was the right guy for her. And she was looking forward to the days ahead. She wondered what work would be like tomorrow now that everyone knew the secret they had been keeping for 7 months.


	4. The Unexpected

He just arrived at the hospital. He couldn't wait for the elevator, so he ran up the stairs. He loved Calleigh and he hoped to God she was fine. He got to the floor where Calleigh's room was. He was Ryan and Horatio standing outside of the room that he figured Calleigh was in. He jogged up to them.

"Hey. What happed?" He asked with a panic in his voice.

"She was at the crime scene. I was on my way there. I guess that's when it happened. I pulled up and saw her lying on the ground. I ran over to her, she was still breathing but she wasn't awake. I called 911 and now, here we are." Ryan said.

"The doctor said she's fine. She got hit in the head with something." Horatio told Eric, trying to comfort him.

"When can I go in and see her?" Eric asked.

"You can go in now if you want to. She just woke up, were going to have to question her, but we'll wait until you're done." Horatio said with a half smile.

Eric opened the door and walked him. He saw her lying in the bed, she look tired and confused.

"Hey sweetie." Eric said quietly.

She looked at him.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"I'm okay Eric, stop worrying."

She could read him so well. He smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

He sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. Before they could say anything else the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Malone." She said.

"You are?" she said looking at Eric.

"I'm Eric Delko, her boyfriend." He smiled.

"Ok, Were going to need a blood sample, and I'm going to give you some medication for the pain. Before I can do that I have to ask you some questions."

"Okay." Calleigh said.

"Alright, do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Are you pregnant? Or is there any way you could be pregnant?"

Calleigh was silent, she looked at Eric. She's never thought about it before. She didn't think she was but she wanted to be sure just in case.

"Calleigh?" The Doctor said.

"Umm. I don't think so."

"I'll order a test just to be sure." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room.

"Calleigh, are you pregnant?" Eric asked confused.

"I don't think so, but know that I think about it I am a little late." She looked at him and saw something she didn't expect to see in his eyes. He knew she was reading him; she was getting to good at that.

"Are you hoping I am?" she asked him.

"Well, you know I love you, and I was going to do this at dinner tonight, but I don't want to wait anymore." He pulled out a black velvet bock from his pocket. He opened it and inside was a shinny diamond. She was shocked.

"Eric…" she smiled.

"Will you marry me? I love you and I don't want to wait any longer."

"Me either. I love you too. Yes." They both smiled and he kissed her on the lips.

"Wow. What if I was pregnant?" She asked him.

"What if you were? I love you Calleigh. I would so happy if you were pregnant. I know I wanted to have kids with you some day. Who cares if that day comes a little earlier?"

"I love you Eric. I'm glad we're getting married."

_A couple hours later._

Calleigh and Eric were sitting in her hospital room. They already finished questioning Calleigh and Ryan and Horatio went back to the crime scene to see what they could find.

Calleigh was already back into her clothes and was sitting on the bed. After the test results they were going to stop by the lab and then go home.

The doctor walked back into Calleigh's hospital room.

"Well, we got your test back. You're pregnant." She said with a smile.

Calleigh stood up and Eric grabbed her in a huge hug!

"I'll leave you two alone, congratulations." The doctor walked out of the room

"I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby." Calleigh said.

"I know. I love you." Eric said as he gave Calleigh a kiss.

"I love you too." Calleigh said.

They arrived at the lab after leaving the hospital. Calleigh and Eric walked off the elevator and were on their way to the break room when they saw Horatio standing and looking at them. They knew something was up, but not in a bad way. They walked over to him and he smiled. He looked at Calleigh.

"The doctor wanted me to give you these. She said you forgot them." He handed her a bottle of vitamins she was suppose to take while she was pregnant. She smiled at him.

"So you know." She said as she took the bottle.

"Yeah. I know. I'm really happy for you guys. Do you know what you're going to now?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah." Calleigh smiled and lifted her hand so that Horatio could see the engagement ring on her finger.

"Wow. Marriage and a baby?" she smiled and gave her a hug.

Ryan and Natalia walked up.

"Did I just hear marriage and a baby!?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh and Eric turned around and smiled.

"Oh my God!" Natalia said and she picked up Calleigh's hand.

"I'm really happy for the two of you. So when's the big day?" Ryan said.

"Were not sure yet. This all just happened today." Eric said with a smile.

"I think we need to celebrate. I'll go get Alexx. Oh, and I'm congratulations." Natalia said and she walked away.

"Are you ready to go celebrate?" Eric asked Calleigh.

"Of course." She said with a smile.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm not too sure how to continue this story. So if I get enough suggestions maybe I'll use one and continue. So I would love to hear how you guys think I should carry on with my story. Thanks. =)


End file.
